Nur zur Übung
by Drakea
Summary: Je eine Begegnung zwischen Steve und einem Stark der Neuzeit und der Vergangenheit.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Nur zur Übung

Teil: 1 von 2

Autor: Drakea

Thema: Marvel's The Avengers, Captain America - The First Avenger

Genre: Short Story, Slash, Crossover

Altersfreigabe: ab 12 Jahren / PG-13

Wortzahl: 1.735

Disclaimer: Die Figuren, Handlungsorte, usw. sind nur geliehen und alle Rechte bleiben bei ihren Erschaffern. Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte nicht verdient.

* * *

Es waren nur wenige Tage seit dem Kampf der neugegründeten Avengers gegen Lokis Armee, den Chitauri, vergangen. Doch hatte sich die Welt bereits ein klein wenig verändert. Die Menschheit wusste nun, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren und ihre Heimat den Außerirdischen offen stand. Auf eindrucksvolle Weise war ihnen auch verdeutlicht worden, dass es Menschen gab, die für sie kämpften, damit niemand den blauen Planeten erobern und unterjochen konnte.

Das Leben einiger Helden hatte sich hingegen stark verändert. Doktor Bruce Banner konnte wieder unbehelligt seiner Arbeit nachgehen, da S.H.I.E.L.D. ihn nicht mehr als Bedrohung, sondern als Verbündeten ansah. Zurzeit nutze er das Angebot von Tony Stark, seine Forschungen innerhalb des Stark Towers zu betreiben, woraus sie beide ihren Nutzen ziehen konnten. Bruce stand ein hochmodernes Labor zur Verfügung und Stark Industries rühmte sich damit, dass einer der brillantesten Köpfe der Welt für sie arbeitete.

Neben Banner war auch Steve Rogers häufig innerhalb des Hochhauses anzutreffen. Seit ihrem gemeinsamen Kampf, sah Steve in Tony so etwas wie einen Freund. Einen der wenigen in dieser fremden Zeit. Die anderen Rächer waren ihrer Wege gegangen, zurück in die Leben, welche sie vor Lokis Eroberungsversuch führten.

Um ihnen auch etwas Ruhe zu gönnen, wurde Steve von Tony auf seine Villa in Malibu eingeladen.

"Sir", meldete sich die elektronische Stimme von JARVIS, dem künstlichen Bewusstsein, welches in Tony Stark seinen Herrn und Meister sah. "Mr. Rogers kommt die Treppe herunter. Soll ich die Tür für ihn öffnen?"

Nur wiederstrebend löste Tony seinen Blick von dem dreidimensionalen Diagramm eines neuen Antriebs für seine Iron Man Rüstungen.

"Lass ihn rein", entschied er und die kleine Iode auf dem Ziffernblock, neben der Glastür, wechselte auf grün. Mit einer Handbewegung verkleinerte Tony, die auf Hologrammen basierende Darstellung und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Rogers legte immer sehr viel Wert auf gutes Benehmen und der Milliardär wollte es sich nicht schon am Morgen mit ihm verderben.

"Wie gefällt es dir hier?", fragte Tony seinen Besucher, den er seit dem Vortag nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

"Gut. Diese Abgeschiedenheit ist erholsam", antworte Steve Wahrheitsgemäß und schritt bedächtig durch Tonys Schaffensbereich. Den aufgereihten Iron Man Anzügen warf er nur einen kurzen Blick zu. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die verschiedenen Autos, welche in der ehemaligen Garage zwischengeparkt wurden. "Gehören die alle dir?"

"Natürlich. Ich habe sie mir alle hart erarbeitet."

"Du, Tony?", zweifelte Steve. So wie er den Milliardär kennengelernt hatte, schien es nicht, als habe sich Stark jemals etwas verdienen müssen oder hart gearbeitet.

Tony trat hinter einen seiner Tische und öffnete die oberste Schublade. "Das war nicht sehr nett. Ich bin es, der die Autos wartet, repariert und verbessert. Auch wenn ich, nach außen hin, nur noch im Vorstand der Stark Firmen sitze, kann ich immer noch einen Motor auseinandernehmen und zusammenbauen. Um dich selbst zu überzeugen, kannst du Fury gerne nach meiner Akte fragen und nachlesen, wie ich unter widrigen Bedingungen die Autobatterie, an der ich in Afghanistan hing, gegen die Miniaturausgabe eines Arc-Reaktor ausgetauscht habe und anschließend mit der ersten Rüstung entkommen bin."

Trotz Tonys energischen Worten, nahm er Steve die Ansichten, welche der Soldat vertrat, nicht übel. Wäre er nicht selbst Tony Stark, würde er diesen Mann auch nur für einen reichen Playboy halten, der lediglich wusste in welche Firmen man am besten investierten sollte und wie man große Reden schwang.

Aus der Schublade zog Tony einen Autoschlüssel und winkte eindeutig damit. Mit dem Kopf nickte er in Richtung eines Old Timers. "Wollen wir eine Spitztour machen?"

"Darf ich fahren?", wollte Steve wissen, dem der Vorschlag und das ausgewählte Fahrzeug gefiel ihm.

"Nein." Tonys Finger schlossen sich um den Schlüssel. "Du bist zwar ein guter Freund, aber du bist das letzte Mal in den 40igern Auto gefahren. Die Technik hat sich grundlegend verändert."

"Gibt es noch einen anderen Grund?" Steves Meinung nach war er bis jetzt recht gut mit der Neuzeit fertig geworden und wie sehr konnte sich ein Auto verändern? Im Groben sah es von außen und innen immer noch ziemlich gleich aus.

"Niemand, außer mir, darf mit meinen Autos fahren. Nicht einmal Rhodey oder Pepper."

Der Soldat war nicht von der Aussage überzeugt. Schließlich verlieh Tony persönliche Dinge, die wichtiger waren als seine Fahrzeuge. "Und wie steht es mit deinen Iron Man Anzügen? Einen trug doch dein Freund vom Militär."

"Das war Absicht", erklärte sich Tony, als er an den Kampf gegen Vanko dachte. "Ich musste für einen Nachfolger sorgen, falls mich der Arc-Reaktor umgebracht hätte. Rhodey war dafür der Richtige. Er hat ein gutes Herz und besitzt auch genug Mut sich gegen seine Vorgesetzten zu wenden. Hätte ich ihm die Rüstung nicht überlassen, wäre die Stark Expo zu einem Massengrab geworden."

"Stark Expo?", wiederholte Steve und sah Tony mit großen Augen an. "Die gibt es immer noch? Ich war dort mit Bucky und zwei Damen, bevor er in den Krieg zog."

"Das ist nicht die gleiche Expo. Die meines Dads war eher ein kurzlebiger Jahrmarkt mit interessanten Ausstellungsstücken. Meine sollte ein ganzes Jahr für jeden Menschen geöffnet sein und ihnen die Zukunft zeigen. Technologien, wie wir sie noch nicht kennen. Verteidigungseinrichtungen, intelligente Haushaltsroboter, schwebende Autos." Tonys Hände stiegen sogar bei den Worten in die Luft, bis er von Steves Lachen unterbrochen wurde.

"Du bist genauso wie dein Vater. Er hat uns auch ein schwebendes Auto vorgeführt. Nach ein paar Sekunden ist es zu Boden gestürzt, da seiner Aussage nach, die Zeit noch nicht reif dafür sein."

Zweifelnd blickt Tony Stark durch den Raum auf seinen Teampartner. Seiner Meinung nach war die einzige Gemeinsamkeit, zwischen ihm und seinem Vater, die Verbindung zu Stark Industries.

"Du glaubst mir nicht?", fragte Steve, obwohl Tonys Blick Bände sprach. "Ihr seid euch ziemlich ähnlich. Frauenhelden, Erfindungsreich, Wissbegierig und manchmal sogar Hilfsbereit."

"Bist du sicher? Ich wollte nie so werden wie er. Seine Arbeit war ihm immer wichtiger, als seine Familie. Falls er dann doch einmal Daheim war, wollte er seine Ruhe, da ihn meine Anwesenheit störte."

Steve wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Der Howard, welchen er kennengelernt hatte, war anders gewesen. Vielleicht kein klassischer Familienvater, aber eine herzliche Person, der das Wohl seiner Mitmenschen am Herzen lag. Aber er konnte die Ansichten von Howards Sohn nicht als ein Hirngespinst abtun. Trotz allem hatte Steve den Mann nur oberflächlich gekannt.

In Schweigen verfallen, standen die beiden Rächer in der Werkstatt. Tony dachte an seinen Vater und ihre unglückliche Beziehung. Und Steve suchte den Raum nach einer Möglichkeit ab, seinen neuen Freund auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Sein Blick blieb auf den Iron Man Anzügen hängen und er ging auf sie zu. Das war ein Thema, welches Tony immer gerne anriss, wenn immer sich die Möglichkeit dazu bot. Außerdem interessierte es Steve selbst, wieso der Erfinder mittlerweile eine kleine Sammlung dieser Rüstungen besaß.

Er ging gerade an einem kleinen Tisch vorbei, als sein Blick auf ein Schild fiel, das ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Vorsichtig zog er die metallene Platte unter diversen Papieren hervor und starrte die vertraute Form an. Es besaß eine Runde Oberfläche, auf welcher ein weißer Stern und um ihn herum ein blauer Kreis angerissen wurde.

"Soll das mein Schild sein?", fragte Steve in den Raum hinein, während er die Platte in seinen Händen drehte. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Waffe fehlte hier die rote Farbe.

"Hm?" Neugierig trat Tony näher heran und sah Steve über die Schulter. "Das muss wohl ein Prototyp für dein Schild sein. Ich hatte es in den Hinterlassenschaften meines Dads gefunden und irgendwann ist es hier unten gelandet. Als ich das neue Element für den Arc-Reaktor synthetisiert habe, hat es sich als sehr nützlich erwiesen. Es passte genau in den Raum zwischen dem Rohr für die Energiezufuhr und der Ablage, welche ich bereits hier unten aufgebaut hatte. Ohne das Stahlteil, hätte ich die Leitung nicht in der waagrechten halten können."

"Warum hast du es danach nicht weggeworfen? Mehr Verwendungszwecke sollte es hierfür nicht geben", forschte Steve bei dem Milliardär nach und fuhr mit den Fingern über die unvollständige Oberfläche des Musters. Er erinnerte sich wieder an den Tag, an dem er Howard den Entwurf für seine Captain America Uniform und den Schild gegeben hatte. Bald darauf war der Erfinder mit dieser Version seiner Waffe wiedergekommen. Steve war sofort von der Umsetzung begeistert gewesen und bat Howard darum, das Original aus Vibranium in dieser Art herzurichten.

Für Tony war es schwierig eine passende Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden. "Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil es schon mein Dad nicht geschafft hatte das Schild wegzuwerfen. Es muss ihm etwas bedeutet haben oder er hat in ihm ein Erinnerungsstück an dich gesehen."

"Bitte?" Verwirrt sah Steve Tony über seine Schulter hinweg an. Während des zweiten Weltkrieges hatten sie zwar Hand in Hand gearbeitet, aber ihre Beziehung ging im Grunde niemals über dieses Stadium hinaus. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob Howard Amerika vermisst hatte oder ob es ihm in Europa gefiel.

"Er hat jahrelang nach dem Flugzeug gesucht, mit dem du abgestürzt bist. Aber da seine Anwesenheit hier verlangt wurde, musste er seine Suche abbrechen. Nur den verdammten Tessarkat hat er mitgebracht."

"Dann ist es doch wohl eher ein Erinnerungsstück an deinen Vater, als an mich", antwortete Steve und drückte Tony den Schild in die Hände. "An mich musst du dich nicht erinnern, da ich noch lebe."

"Ich habe genug Erinnerungsstücke an ihn", konterte Tony und wollte die Metallscheibe zurückgeben. "Ich muss nur an die Firma denken. Er hat sie gegründet und zu dem gemacht, was sie bis vor ein paar Jahren war. Ein Waffenproduzent, der den Krieg förderte, anstatt ihn zu verhindern."

Steve wich zurück, als Tony ihm den Schild hinhielt.

"Dein Schild", sagte Steve und drehte sich um. "Mir ist eingefallen, dass ich noch dringend etwas erledigen muss. Verschieben wir die Fahrt auf heute Nachmittag."

"Was willst du hier erledigen?", fragte Tony und wollte dem Flüchtenden folgen, da ihm die Sache seltsam vorkam. "Du kennst weder die Gegend, noch die Menschen."

"Ich kann immer noch trainieren", sagte Steve, öffnete die Tür der Werkstatt und schloss sie demonstrativ hinter sich. Stufe für Stufe erklomm er die Treppe und blieb erst stehen, als er im Wohnbereich war. Alleine, wie er feststelle und erleichtert aufatmete. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich die Trauer über die Tatsache, dass er sich in einer Welt befand, die ihm fremd war und fast alle Menschen, die er einst kannte, tot.

Grüblerisch schlug er den Weg in Richtung Trainingsraum ein und dachte an eine frisch erwachte Begebenheit mit Howard.


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Nur zur Übung

Teil: 2 von 2

Autor: Drakea

Thema: Marvel's The Avengers, Captain America - The First Avenger

Genre: Short Story, Slash, Crossover

Altersfreigabe: ab 12 Jahren / PG-13

Wortzahl: 1.007

Disclaimer: Die Figuren, Handlungsorte, usw. sind nur geliehen und alle Rechte bleiben bei ihren Erschaffern. Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte nicht verdient.

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag stieg Steve Rogers die steinernen Stufen, in die geheime Waffenschiede der amerikanischen Wissenschaftsdivision, hinab. Er wollte nachsehen, wie weit sie mit seiner neuen Uniform und dem Schild waren, die er für seine Einsätze geordert hatte.

Erst als Steve das Kellergewölbe betrat, bemerkte er die dort herrschende Stille. Normalerweise lärmte immer irgendetwas bei einem Testlauf. Es war auch kein Mensch zu sehen.

"Hallo?", rief Steve, den die Ruhe eindeutig störte. "Ist jemand da?"

"Hier, Kumpel", antwortete ein Mann und winkte den Soldaten heran. Unter einem Tisch lag Howard Stark auf dem Rücken und werkelte an einem Motorblock. "Was gibt es?"

"Wo sind alle Ihre Mitarbeiter?"

"Ich habe ihnen für heute Frei gegeben", erklärte Howard, während er eine Schraube festzog. "Sie sollen das schöne Wetter genießen, bevor bald der Herbst anbricht und ihre Stimmung durch Regen getrübt wird."

"Sehr mitfühlend", spottete Steve, über diese unbekannte Seite des Arbeitstiers Stark.

"Sie sollten das Geheimnis der Moral kennen", erwiderte Stark in einem resoluten Tonfall und schob sich unter dem Tisch hervor. "Ist die Stimmung gut, wird die Arbeit auch besser verrichtet."

"Das stimmt wohl", gestand Steve und erinnerte sich daran, dass seine Soldaten nach einem Abend in der Kneipe besser kämpften.

"Sie sollten sich auch mal etwas Freizeit gönnen", empfahl der Erfinder, als er sich aufrichtete und Steve auf die Schulter klopfte. "Nur weil wir Sie körperlich Verbessert haben, heißt es nicht, dass Sie sich nur dem Krieg widmen müssen. Wie läuft es mit Ihnen und Agentin Carter? Haben Sie sie schon zu einer Verabredung eingeladen?"

Betreten starrte Steve auf die Spitzen seiner Stiefel und verweigerte die Antwort. Ansonsten müsste er sich eingestehen, dass es mit Peggy Carter überhaupt nicht lief. Sie arbeiteten zusammen, aber Privat herrschte zwischen ihnen Funkstille.

"Laden Sie Agentin Carter doch mal zum Fondue ein. Es wird ihr gefallen, ich verspreche es Ihnen. Alle Frauen mögen heißen Käse."

"Sehr witzig", antwortete Steve trocken. "Haben Sie keinen besseren Vorschlag?"

"Vielleicht sollten Sie das Gleiche bei ihr tun, wie bei unser Empfangsdame", riet ihm Howard, während er zu dem geöffneten Werkzeugkasten ging und sich ein anderes Arbeitsgerät heraussuchte.

"Ich weiß nicht, wieso sie das getan hat. Ich habe nichts Besonderes gemacht. Ich saß nur da und habe versucht auf ihre Fragen zu antworten. Da ist sie einfach aufgesprungen, hat mich in eine Ecke gezogen und geküsst", ereiferte sich Steve, bis er merkte, dass er direkt in Starks Falle getappt war. "Moment einmal. Woher wissen Sie das?"

In einem war sich Steve sicher. Keiner von ihnen, weder Miss Carter, die Sekretärin, noch er, hatte jemanden von diesem Zwischenfall, der für alle peinlich ausgegangen war, erzählt.

Lachend drehte sich Stark um. "Glauben Sie, ich wäre blind? Einen liebeskranken Mann erkenne ich auf Anhieb und mit gekränkten Frauen kenne ich mich aus."

Mit einem mahnend erhobenen Drehmomentschlüssel in der Hand, ging Howard zu Steve zurück und erteilte ihm einen ernstgemeinten Ratschlag. "Wissen Sie, was Ihnen fehlt, Kumpel? Selbstvertrauen. Warten Sie nicht auf den ersten Schritt einer Frau, sondern ergreifen Sie die Initiative, sobald sie sich Ihnen bietet. Damit gewinnen Sie das Herz einer Frau."

"Das kann ich nicht", flüsterte Steve und wich wieder einen Schritt zurück. Die ganze Sache entwickelte sich in eine Richtung, die ihm nicht gefiel. "Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie man sich als kleiner, schmächtiger Junge fühlt, der nur das Anhängsel ist und regelmäßig von größeren und stärkeren Jungen verprügelt wird? Kein Mädchen wollte je etwas mit mir zu tun haben, außer sie wollte Bucky kennenlernen."

"Soll das heißen, Sie haben keine Erfahrung im Küssen? War das Ihr erster Kuss?", fragte Stark und blieb dicht vor dem Soldaten stehen.

"Nein. Es waren ein paar mehr."

"Drei oder Vier? Ihnen fehlt also die Übung", stellte Howard für sich fest und legte den Schlüssel auf den Tisch neben ihm. So gut es ihm möglich war, baute er sich vor dem größeren Mann auf. "Passen Sie gut auf."

"Als erstes sollten Sie ihr so nahe wie möglich kommen und Ihre Hand in ihren Nacken legen, wo Sie ihre Haare streicheln", erklärte Stark und stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen. Besitzergreifend verschränkte er seine Finger in Steves Nacken. Vorausschauend konnte er auf diese Weise den Fluchtversuch des überraschten Supersoldaten verhindern.

"Danach heben Sie ihren Kopf an und zwingen sie Sie anzusehen." Stark selbst blickte nach oben, direkt in die Augen seines Schützlings.

"Anschließend beugen Sie sich zu ihr herab." In seinem Fall zog er Steves Kopf zu sich heran, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

"Und küssen sie." Ohne Gegenwähr ließ Steve Rogers es zu, dass ihn dieser Mann küsste. Er spürte Starks raue Lippen, die sich gegen seine pressten und fühlte das borstige Kratzen des Oberlippenbarts. Und nichts davon störte ihn. Er schloss sogar die Augen, um das Kribbeln auf seinen Lippen zu genießen. Zögerlich legte er seine Arme um Stark und hielt ihn fest. Als die fremde Zunge über seine Lippen strich antwortete er nicht, sondern ließ es einfach zu. Starks Zunge war angenehm, als sie ihre feuchte Spur erst auf seiner Ober-, dann auf seiner Unterlippe hinterließ. Und schon im nächsten Augenblick war die gleiche Wärme in seinem Mund und tastete sich an seinen Zähnen entlang, bevor sie genauso schnell verschwand. Noch einmal pressten sich Starks Lippen gegen seine und trennten sich dann.

Verwirrt öffnete Steve seine Augen und blickte überrascht auf Stark hinab, welcher ihn hingen mit festem Blick ansah.

"Nur zur Übung", erinnerte ihn Howard Stark und der Erfinder löste seine Hände aus Steves Nacken.

Wie vom Donner gerührt wurde Steve Rogers bewusste, dass er eben von einem Mann geküsst worden war und es genossen hatte. Reflexartig zog er seine Hände zurück und versteckte sie hinter seinem Rücken, wie ein Junge, der wusste, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte.

"Keine Angst, Kumpel. Das bleibt unter uns. Schließlich habe ich einen Ruf zu verlieren", lachte Stark und packte den Soldaten am Arm, nur um ihn in Richtung Treppenaufgang zu ziehen. "Lassen Sie uns am besten auch das schöne Wetter genießen. In diesem Keller fällt mir sonst noch irgendwann die Decke auf den Kopf."


End file.
